Emily
Who is Emìly? Emily is a roleplayer and regular at The Golden Gator. History She met Roflgator in a random public Great Pug on Jan 23rd, 2019 and was initially just invited because of her name. Back then she was named "Emereee" and her name reminded him of a friend of his - Emerysaur specifically. In a ploy she was convinced to go by the guise of "better Emery" just to tease her. When she turned up at the bar and kept being confused with Emerysaur - the other Emery. Emerysaur got uncomfortable and annoyed at being constantly confused and called out that someone of them has to get another nickname at least in order to avoid getting confused with each-other. She went on a date with TheBigMeech the same day and had her date interrupted by a monster (portrayed by Foreigner) who attempted to charm her instead of him. The monster didn't get any chance but before they finished Meech decided to move on to someone else without telling her - he went on a date with another girl named Artificial Sauce. When she saw him with her she confronted them - this ended up with Artificial pulling a gun on her. That was the end of their mess of a date. Later she would get together with HeGone and they're currently dating. On Mar 1st, 2019 she got arrested by CDMan for beating up Wimchimp. This was after the robot had been malfunctioning and done some questionable things in the city. Wimchimp together with a group of other robots had been spotted going around harassing people - wanting to retrieve their blood for some strange purpose. , Darling and S0ryana participating in the Miss Bricktown Beauty Pageant|thumb|250px]] On Mar 24th, she participated in a Beauty Pageant hosted by Roflgator competing against Zombie Girl, Kyana, UzuriMia, Jogie and S0ryana among others. Unfortunately she ended up loosing to Zombie Girl who was titled Miss VRChat. Trivia *She renamed from "Emereee" to Emìly in Feb 2019. Gallery Rofl Jan 23rd 1 Meeting Emereee.jpg|OG Avatar when first meeting Roflgator in a random The Great Pug. Rofl Jan 23rd 20 Emeree Foreigner as a monster and Meech.jpg|A monster (portrayed by Foreigner) attempts to "cuck" Meech on her date and steal her away from him. Rofl Jan 23rd 37 Meech and Emeree.jpg|On a date with Meech. Rofl Jan 25th 7 Emereee.jpg|Different avatar Rofl Jan 25th 13 Emereee.jpg|Different avatar Rofl Jan 25th 23 CatBugCry at 8est with Mute Max SciFri and Emeree.jpg|Visiting the 8est store. CatBugCry and Mute Max in the picture. Rofl Feb 5th 46 Sorry and Emereee.jpg|With Sorry. Rofl Feb 6th 30 HeGone and Emereee.jpg|Emely and her boyfriend HeGone. Rofl Feb 26th 21 Kasumi and Emily.jpg|Kasumi and Emily Rofl Mar 24th 4 Emily.jpg|Emily participating in the Miss Bricktown Beauty Pageant Rofl Mar 24th 15 Emily was on a diet.jpg|Emily "was on a diet" for the competition Rofl Aug 6 2019 25 Emily new avatar.jpg|New avatar Rofl Aug 6 2019 27 Emily and Crumpet.jpg|Emily and MurderCrumpet VRChat 1920x1080 2019-05-27 06-26-45.554 Crumpet teeth and Emily.png|MurderCrumpet showing off his new teeth next to Emily. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans